


Bound Through Blood

by Arty_101



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Minor Violence, Vampire Lance (Voltron), Witch Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arty_101/pseuds/Arty_101
Summary: Lance is your average run of the mill college student, he works at the local cafe and spends most of his time with his two roommates Hunk and Pidge. It is not a big or exciting life but he is happy and content with it until one day everything goes sideways and he is left on his death bed with Keith as his only chance of survival.A normal day that’s how my day started but how the hell did I end up bleeding to death in an alleyway with little hope of survival. It’s a nice enough night, cloudless clear sky with a few stars peeking through the pollution that hangs heavy over the city but no sign of the moon maybe it was hiding or maybe it was a warning that I never noticed, there is a warm breeze that seems to be pushing at my heels urging me to walk just a little faster. Maybe if I had listened to the wind or my gut-churning then everything would have been fine but well who really listens to the wind anymore and who really takes notice of the moons warnings anymore.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 80





	1. The Beginning Of The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the newly edited version of this chapter. It has been almost a year since I started this story and never finished it, I could give you a hundred and one excuses but rather than do that I present to you a new beginning along with some improved writing and a better idea of the plotline with the plan and intent to finish what I started. So if you read the original version of this story then I hope that you are as excited as I am about this and if you are new to this story then I hope that you will join me for the ride and that you enjoy it.

**Chapter 1- The Beginning Of The End  
Lance's Pov.**

A normal day, what defines a normal day? It’s different for everybody really, for you a normal day could be sitting at home reading or going to college or maybe it’s ruining someone else’s day by sucking their blood but well for me a normal day is waking up to the smell of a delicious breakfast courtesy of my roommate Hunk and the smell of strong coffee thanks to my other roommate Pidge, then it’s off to the ever soul-crushing college that I can’t help love, and then its lunch with Hunk and Pidge where I tell them about my latest crush and they try to explain their engineering stuff to me, then well it’s off to my favourite cafe to start my afternoon shift that usually bleeds into a night shift, then its hometime, time to go watch movies on the couch with Hunk and Pidge eating Hunks latest creation which is always delicious. A normal day that’s how my day started but how the hell did I end up bleeding to death in an alleyway with little hope of survival. My day went as it always does up until closing time, see my boss Allura asked if I wouldn’t mind making a last-minute delivery on my way home and well I couldn’t really say no but I really wish that I had because that was the start of everything and nothing. But an important thing to mention before I continue is that the supernatural is real and they live amongst us, everyone is aware of their existence but generally tend to ignore them and go about their business.

It’s a nice enough night, cloudless clear sky with a few stars peeking through the pollution that hangs heavy over the city but no sign of the moon maybe it was hiding or maybe it was a warning that I never noticed, there is a warm breeze that seems to be pushing at my heels urging me to walk just a little faster. Maybe if I had listened to the wind or my gut-churning then everything would have been fine but well who really listens to the wind anymore and who really takes notice of the moons warnings anymore. A normal day and a relatively nice night until I was grabbed and pulled into an alleyway, I felt the panic flood my veins, the fear that flooded my brain and clouded my vision and then I felt a sharp pain at my neck and everything seemed to slow down as I felt my blood begin to drain out, a weird sort of calm settles in my bones making me limp and useless, I feel my muscles relax against my will and the only thought that manages to form in my fear addled mind is stupid vampires, the pain disappears, the hands holding me up are gone and the ground rushes up to meet me, I can feel my death drawing nearer and nearer and though my vision is still clouded something urged me to get up to try to fight for a chance of survival and well this time I listened. I somehow against all odds pulled myself up off that floor and looked, I looked for what I was meant to be seeing and then I noticed it. It just clicked. This is Keiths apartment building and if I have any chance of surviving it’s with his help. I gather all my remaining and waning strength and I push myself forward towards my last remaining hope. I push through the doors and this is one of those times that I am thankful that Keith lives on the ground floor. I stumble down the hallway of never-ending doors and practically fall against his door and with my mostly non-existent strength mange to knock. I am leaning against the door for support when it opens and I feel myself falling yet again. I brace myself for the impact but it never comes and I realise that Keith caught me and I never thought I would be so happy to see his stupid face.

“What the ever living hell Lance!”

“Vampire...help….pleas-”

I don’t get the chance to finish my sentence because my clouded vision goes black and everything around me falls away leaving me scrambling to try and stay just a little bit longer to no avail really, I just have to trust that Keith will be able to save me by some miracle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to every single person that reads this chapter and continues on to read the rest of the story, thank you for and comments or any love for this story it means a lot to me and does motivate me to keep going but I am not trying to guilt you so thank you for reading my story because that is more than enough and please always feel free to leave any suggestions that you may have or correct me if I am wrong at any point.


	2. A Pain That Never Stops

Lance’s Pov.

Have you ever felt like you are in an alternate reality, like when you open your eyes and there is soft light pouring in through the windows and everything is still and peaceful and just too good to be true? That’s what it feels like when I finally wake up. The bed underneath me is soft and warm and something in the back of my mind nags at me, there is soft morning light coming in through the window on my left, the light seems to bounce off the light grey walls in a happy sort of dance only to be captured in the countless small empty jars scattered across the desk on my right, the room smell of lavender and suspect it is due to the bundles of it hanging along the wall, there are books scattered across the desk and a few in random stacks littering the floor. The room feels light and airy almost otherworldly until everything comes crashing down in a wave of pain. It’s then that I realise the dull pain coursing through my body, each wave of pain cresting and breaking against my very bones only for the next wave to break through me. I groan as the next wave courses through me only for the door to fly open a second later. Keith is standing there poised and graceful as always, his hair is tied back in a small ponytail and he is wearing black jeans and vest as usual but no sign of his classic white and red jacket, he walks over on quiet feet and settles those amethyst coloured eyes on me before extending a glass of red coloured liquid towards me. I bolt up so fast that I forget about my pain for a whole glorious second before it slams back into me full force but that has become background noise to the panic slowly climbing up my spine.

“No, no no no no no!” I am shaking my head furiously, I refuse to believe that this is my new reality. I was so concerned about surviving that I forgot or just didn’t realise that in a sense I would still be dead. Keith grabs my shoulders and forces me to look at him, it dawns on me how close his face is to mine and I notice for the first time that his eyes are tired but calm with dark circles underneath them.

“Lance relax okay, it’s not blood merely a blood substitute that tastes like cherry, its almost like drinking cough medicine.”

“B-But that still means I am a vampire! What happens if I lose control or hurt someone or hurt my friends or family and now I can’t go in the sun which means my life is pretty much over!”

“Lance, do you even know anything about the supernatural world?”

“No Keith, I wasn’t born into it like you!” I half expect Keith to kill me right then and there but instead, he sighs and seems to set his jaw but he just ends up looking even more tired than before.

“Let me educate you then. Most of what you have heard is wrong. Every supernatural creature can live a normal life, some have a few extra advantages like immortality but they all have at least one drawback to balance out the power. Vampires can go in the sun, you won’t burst into flames and you don’t sparkle either, you won’t go pale but your skin will get a bit colder, but the drawback is that you do become sensitive to sunlight so best case you end up with a headache and worst case you end up with bad sunburn and a migraine.”

“How does that balance out?”

“Well, its definitely not pleasant and then there is also the blood-drinking because you can no longer produce your own white blood cells or platelets, which just means no immune system and your blood isn’t able to clot, so you drink the blood of others and well problem solved. Most people have ethical objections to this and see it as wrong so they seek out a witches help to make a substitute that makes your body produce what it is missing but those who don’t have an objection well you experienced that first hand, although most don’t survive it.”

“Are vampires immortal?”

“Indeed they are though they are killed by a stake to the heart which is the only real truth from the myths.”

“What about you, what are your drawbacks? Are you immortal?” He raises his eyebrow at me but humours me nonetheless.

“Witches are very powerful, it doesn’t matter whether you have a small amount of magic or a large amount it’s more about what you do with it, even a small scale spell can have a catastrophic effect, and so the drawback has to be something that keeps that potential in check, this comes in the form of magic build up. Our magic can literally build up and become toxic to us, kind of like high cholesterol, the more magic we use and the higher the cost of the spell the quicker the magic builds up. In a sense we are immortal, we can be killed by mortal means but we have the power to heal ourselves and choose our appearance with some practice and the magic build-up can take centuries to become a problem, longer if you only use small amounts of magic, but with time we have found ways to neutralize this effect.”

“So how do you neutralize it?”

“Where would be the fun in telling you that?”

He smirks a little and his good-natured humour makes me smile just a little bit. Me and Keith have never gotten along particularly well mostly because I spent the majority of my life avoiding the supernatural side of the world simply because it has hurt my family on more than one occasion and while Keith is mostly a recluse and a friend of Pidge’s he also has a tendency to attract the supernatural, the main reason being that he is a natural-born healer and most supernatural will naturally seek him out for well healing and he generally helps them.

“You are cruel.”

His smirk falters for a moment before reaching over and picking the glass up again, he offers it to me silently, I hesitantly take it and he gets up to leave.

“Drink, get some rest, you can stay here as long as you want just let Pidge know and make sure that you go to college.”

“Thank you, Keith.”

He nods before exiting and I sniff at the blood substitute before taking a sip and sure enough, it tastes like cherry cough medicine but there is also a spicy sort of undernote that I can’t quite place, I definitely need to remember to ask Keith what is in this stuff but for now I finish the whole glass and set it down on the floor. Every movement brings back that dull pain and makes me collapse on the bed, it’s still soft and warm. My eyes are heavy and start to close and for a brief moment, the thought of staying with Keith sends panic shooting through my body before it snuffs out a second later as sleep claims me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who reads and enjoys this story, I work hard to try and update often and I do apologize for the long waits in between. Please feel free to leave any suggestions or corrections.


	3. A Shade Of Understanding

**Lance’s Pov.**

  
Living with Keith is not what I expected at all, he mostly stays out of my way and lets me settle down before he starts pestering me. After a few days, we have mostly fallen into a good rhythm, I wake up to an empty bed and soft sunlight coming through the window, it originally bothered me that I had to share a bed with Keith but I very quickly discovered that if I wanted any amount of decent sleep I would have to suck it up and now I can’t really imagine falling asleep without his scent, it takes me a minute before I pull myself out of bed and walk into the small kitchen, some mornings Keith is still here and he will make us some breakfast but most of the time the apartment is empty and he has left a glass of blood substitute on the counter for me. On mornings like these where the apartment is empty, I drag my feet to get ready, I shower, I get dressed, I drink the blood substitute and then I head out to college where I expertly avoid Pidge and Hunk. Once college ends I go back to Keith’s apartment, he is usually back when I get home and we have lunch together while he pesters me about talking to my friends or even his older brother figure who apparently is also a vampire. I mostly ignore him and just keep silent until he stops, which he eventually does. After lunch Keith will sit and read or work on some witchy thing that I don’t understand nor do I wish to understand really, I will generally go to work at the cafe. I have been thinking about skipping a day of college and going to the town square to try and find Keith a thank you for saving my life and letting me crash at your place and sorry I knocked over and broke your stuff.

  
For the first two days I kept losing my balance, my limbs felt too long and moved too quickly, so I kept knocking everything over. This, unfortunately, resulted in a shattered mirror, glass bottles falling and breaking spilling their contents over the floor and I may have accidentally broken a one or two of his crystals. He had been furious but he was trying not to snap. Keith has a very short temper, he is very quick to get annoyed and start shouting, but he was really trying. He off-handedly mentioned that the stuff was irreplaceable but to me, it just looked like cheap junk that he could go out and get more of. It only hit me later that night that maybe the mirror had been a family heirloom but well Pidge mentioned that Keith doesn’t really have any family, so maybe they were important because someone gave them to him or they helped remind him of forgotten pieces of his past, and that particular thought had me wondering how old Keith really is.

  
And well that’s how I ended up skipping college to try and get him a gift. The town square is the centre of the city, its full of shops and market stalls that are mostly geared towards tourists but if you know what your looking for you also notice that it is a cover for the witch market. While to tourists it just looks like charming little trinkets, to anyone whos actually looking they can see the true treasures. The spellbooks hidden away on the shelves, the protection charms weaved into the necklaces they sell, the true amethyst ring sitting amongst the fakes. It’s all a test to see whos got their eyes open and whos blind to the simple truths. 

  
I start off in a random direction, most of the stores all look the same, all hold the same things and nothing really feels quite right. In a last-ditch attempt, I enter an older looking store, dust hangs heavy in the air and warm, soft light pours in through the shop window. There is a familiar energy that hums to life in my chest. I find myself pulled past the endless stacks of books to the small assortment of jewellery at the back of the store. There innocently perched between the stacks is the source of the hum in my chest, a simple purple crystal that has been wire wrapped hangs from a simple silver chain. The deep purple reminds me of Keith’s eyes, that striking amethyst that you can’t help but stare at. I find myself buying it without any hesitation and head off to my afternoon shift at the cafe.

  
My afternoon shifts tend to drag on for what feels like forever, mostly due to the hot afternoon sun which gives me pretty bad headaches, but this shift seems to pass in a haze. The hum never stops vibrating in my chest but its oddly comforting and for the first time since I was bitten, I fell comfortable and at home in my body. Every time I get excited about my shift ending so that I can give Keith his gift my stomach does this weird little flutter which I don’t feel like examining too closely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is reading this story. The support that it gets motivates me to keep writing so thank you for that.


	4. A Piece Of The Past

**Keith’s Pov.**

  
The town square spreads out before me, it’s buzzing with life and activity, there are people everywhere. More specifically there are tourists everywhere. This, unfortunately, is the problem with coming here in the afternoon but it’s the only free time I have had so far, Lance tends to go through a lot of blood substitute and I really don’t want to have to explain to him how it’s made, he might just go on a hunger strike.

  
The shops around here mostly sell junk. To an outsider, every store here sells junk, herbs for cooking not spell jars, an odd trinket that seems completely normal but has a spell woven into it, usually protection spells but some witches have a sick sense of humour. But to those with a trained eye, those who know what to look for, they can see the magic that lies underneath it all. I am mostly here for protection charms, not for me but for Lance to try and help even just a little. The problem with buying stuff to make said protection charm is that vampires have an innate resistance to magic which means I have to find powerful ingredients which is easier said than done, and that brings me to my biggest problem. The person that sells the exact things I need is Allura, who just happens to also be Lance’s boss. She runs the small cafe that Lance works at, it acts as a sort front for the fact that she deals with helping witches find rare or just hard to come by items and indigents. I generally try to avoid going into the cafe, mostly due to the loud noise and people, I always like to try my luck and see if I can catch her at her second store that is hidden away in the town square. It’s a small store that is easy to miss unless you are looking for it.

  
“Hey Allura, I am so glad that I caught you.”

  
“Hello Keith, what can I help you with that is so urgent?”

  
“Well you see I may have a vampire that is currently staying with me and he’s a little clumsy so I just need to replace some of my older crystals and also find a way to get him to stop breaking everything.”

  
“Do you really think it is safe to have a vampire living with you?”

  
“Relax he is completely harmless.”

  
“Okay fine, have you told Shiro?”

  
“Why do you ask Princess, ready to ask him out?”

  
She narrows her eyes at me but I can see the smile that is hiding beneath the surface. I have know Allura for years, Shiro is the one who introduced me to her in hopes that having another witch to talk to might curb my rebellious tendencies. She is far older than I am but shes the closer than any of the other witches I have known, she is a link to a time that I can no longer remember clearly, it was so long ago but there are pieces that I can still recall, clear and bright while the rest is blurred and foggy. Shiro never understood that my rebellious tendencies were really just me trying to keep myself from being hurt again. I have watched for years as Shiro and Allura awkwardly flirt and dance around asking the other out, too scared that the other might not actually like them.

  
“Tell him, you know that he worries about you, also what exactly can I help you with?”

  
“I will, I swear I will just not yet, and I need Lithium Quartz, Rose Quartz, and Black Onyx.”

  
“Fine but don’t put it off for too long, and Keith those are all healing and balancing crystals.”

  
“Yes, I see the irony in the fact that those are the ones that he broke.”

  
She chuckles before moving off to collect the crystals, the rose quartz I probably could have found anywhere but her product is always higher quality. She hands me a small pouch and gives me this knowing smile that sets my nerves on edge, I try to match her smile and pay before quickly exiting. As I am walking through the square back towards my apartment I feel a familiar hum across my skin. Something safe. Something old and powerful. It makes me pause for a moment before I shake it off and keep moving forward.

  
As annoyed as I am with Lance it’s really not his fault, he didn’t know that those things were all I had left from a time that I can barely even remember anymore. I remember when I first met Lance, he had been loud, argumentative, and closed off. I remember Pidge trying to explain him to me so that I wouldn’t get mad or be offended. She explained that he had an aversion to the supernatural, something about seeing first hand how dangerous it was, turns out he took his aversion to a whole other level. He kept track of places that vampires liked to do their hunting, he made sure that he knew where every werewolf bar is, he kept tabs on which stores in the town square where actually legitimate and he somehow knew where most witches lived. He did all of that just so he knew where not to go. She explained that his main problem with me was that I was a magnet for any desperate and dying supernatural creature out there. At the time I found him strange, I thought that for someone who avoided and tracked the supernatural he worked for a witch, I didn’t tell him that but rather asked Allura to keep an eye on him because one day he would need help and the chances of him asking me are exactly zero. Turns out I was wrong.

  
I walk into the empty apartment and immediately set to work on cleansing the crystals but this time I don’t set them in the same place, I put them next to Lance’s side of the bed along with some lavender so that he might get some actual sleep. 

  
“Hey, Keithy I have a surprise for you.”

  
“Please do share Lance seeing as I am certain that you had no time for shopping today.”

  
He smiles, big and wide, showing off his dimples. Its meant to be charming, its meant to make him look innocent, it makes him look guilty, it makes me wonder what in the ever living hell he has bought into my apartment. With a flourish, he pulls out a necklace. For a moment I am confused until I see the deep purple stone hanging at the end. My blood goes cold, stops in its tracks, I don’t think my heart is beating anymore, each breath is small and pained, I’m pretty sure I’m not getting enough oxygen, but I can’t bring myself to fully care, my head is filled with noise that just won’t go away, screams that stopped a long time ago, voices that I thought I had forgotten. He looks so happy with himself and I barely manage to force the words out of my mouth.

  
“Where did you get it?”

  
“A small store in the town square, I don’t know if it’s actually real or not but I thought that you might like it and well it’s my way of saying sorry for the things that I broke.”

  
He holds it out to me and it takes everything in me not to flinch. I hesitantly reach out and let my fingertips brush against the cool surface, instantly a pained scream rings through my head. I jerk my hand away. A hundred different memories slam into me, they are all tangled and fighting towards the surface. There is a hum vibrating in my chest and I feel the overwhelming need to dull it, to silence the screams in my head, to retreat into my perfectly crafted numb that keeps the memories at bay. 

  
“Thank you, Lance, but I want you to keep it. It is a powerful and very old charm, so keep it safe.”

  
I gently take the chain in my hands and loop it around his neck. When the stone rests against his chest the screaming in my head finally stops. He looks confused but doesn’t say anything and I turn around and retreat into my room. The last time that stone showed up it caused nothing but pain. It had shown up around my mother’s neck and it connected her to her blood mate. A blood mate is like a witches version of a soul mate, it’s widely believed that witches don’t actually have souls, we have our magic that lives in our blood, our magic is our soul in a sense but that does make it impossible to have a soul mate because our magic is unique, it’s different for every witch. That is why we have blood mates. A blood mate has not the same blood type as you but a similar imprint on their blood. Usually, your blood mate can only be a witch because only magic can leave and imprint on blood but sometimes you have magic in your blood from long-forgotten ancestors or sometimes those long-forgotten ancestors pass down the imprint. The way that the charm on the stone works is that once you find it, it will only be quiet once it is resting around the neck of your blood mate. For me, the screaming in my head only stays quiet as long as Lance is wearing that necklace. True blood mates are rare and hard to come by, they are treasured and respected. Of course, my blood mate is a blood-sucking vampire, well technically he is a blood substitute drinking vampire that is weirdly charming and clumsy and is most likely going to be the death of me.


	5. First Taste

**Lance’s Pov.**

Keith is acting really weird. For the past week whenever I go near him he gets jumpy and skittish and he keeps looking at the crystal resting against my chest. He was so weird when I bought it home. He looked like I had punched him in the face and every once in a while I catch him in the process of reaching up to touch the crystal and then seems to think twice about it and his hand drops. 

I look over to where he is in the kitchen. He said he wanted to clean his crystals and when I made a joke about him doing some big fancy ritual to clean them, he just gave me this look and rolled his eyes before giving me a lecture about the difference between cleaning and cleansing. I learned pretty quickly that his cleaning is hand polishing all of his crystals. I thought he would at least use a little magic but nothing. I get up from the couch and walk up behind him. The one thing I have learnt is that its pretty easy to freak Keith out. I wrap my arms around his stomach and rest my head on his shoulder. I feel him go absolutely stiff in my arms but he continues to work and pretend that I am still on that couch. 

“Say Keith why not just use your magic?”

“Because I enjoy polishing them for one and doing it manually means they look better than if I were to use magic.”

I hum and push my nose into his neck. I can smell his blood, it’s smokey and spicy, completely intoxicating. I can understand the desperation and addiction to this taste. I feel the urge to bite down and taste that smokiness on my tongue but I pull back and go back to watching what he is doing. He has relaxed against me and it causes me to smile. For the past week, I have felt this weird pull to be near him and although he is jumpy about it Keith has started to grow used to it and so have I.

“Why must you be so close to my neck and pulse point.”

“I like the sound of your heartbeat and the smell of your blood.”

“Do not bite me,”

“I wasn’t planning on it but if you ask nicely I just might.”

“Whatever happened to the guy who was tripping over his feet.”

“He got himself a protection charm and a cute witch roommate who likes to stash crystals in my room where he thinks I won’t notice them .”

His hands still and he moves so that he is standing sideways in my arms and looking at me curiously.

“Did you just call me cute?”

“Maybe I did.”

He holds my gaze for a moment. Something in his eyes scares me but also pulls me closer. He turns back around and leans against my chest. Something in me just hums with happiness. 

“The last thing you need is me or my blood.”

“No, the only thing I need is you.”

He chuckles and I smile a little. I don’t know where those words came from but they feel true and right. He brings his wrist up towards my face. I gently take it a little confused.

“You want my blood then take it.”

“What!”

“All your confidence gone now LoverBoy?”

“Just surprised.”

“You can bite but there is a catch.”

“Your blood is addictive.”

“No the blood itself is normal, its the magic that runs through my veins that is addictive.”

I spin him so that he is facing me and do an over-exaggerated bow before bringing his wrist towards me. I place a chaste kiss on his wrist before I let my fangs grow before sinking down into his flesh. His blood spills onto my tongue and I am overwhelmed by the smokey taste, so similar to the substitutes and yet so different but the spicy undertones are what complement the smokiness perfectly. 

I pull away and lick the bite soothingly. It tastes delicious but I don’t want to hurt him. That’s whats stopping me. The fact that I don’t want to hurt him. Even though I have spent my whole life avoiding all of this and spent a year snapping at and starting fights with him somehow within the time I have been here with him I have grown attached, grown to care for him, the witch I once despised. 

“Feeling better now LoverBoy?”

I look up into his bottomless eyes. They are sparkling with something unreadable. I straighten up and tilt my head down so that we are face to face.

“Much, Thank you.”

“Now, go brush your teeth so that I can go back to what I was doing.”

I chuckle. Of course, he would put whatever walls he just let down back up. That just means I get all the fun of breaking them down time and time again. 


	6. New Boundaries

**Keith’s Pov.**

What the hell was I thinking letting Lance drink my blood! I was planning on telling him about the stupid blood mates thing and then he started being all cute and flirty and the next thing I know I am letting him drink my blood! I am such an idiot, that was a bad idea. A really bad idea because it felt so damn good. 

I have heard stories from other witches that it can actually help. A witch’s magic can build up and can become poisonous to us. The only way to help is by cleaning out your system. Most witches just do a ritual or do big spells to get rid of the extra magic but some use vampires. Obviously using a vampire is very dangerous because they can become addicted and volatile. The only reason a vampire can help is that they can break down the magic and use it as energy. And that brings me to the next problem. Thanks to drinking my blood he has energy, bouncing off the walls energy, and he won’t leave me alone. He goes from leaning over my shoulder and sniffing at my neck to pulling me away from my work and trying to dance with me to suddenly asking how he can help and at one point he actually ran out of the apartment only to return with bags of take-away and insisted on us, mainly me, taking a break and sitting down to talk. 

“You let me drink your blood?”

“Yes?”

“And will I be allowed to do that again?”

“Yes but not too much okay, we have to proceed extremely carefully.”

“And why exactly was I and am allowed to drink your blood?”

“Well, firstly you have been sniffing around my neck since you got here and second because it is beneficial to me.”

“How exactly does me drinking your blood help you?”

“A witch’s magic builds up and starts poisoning them. What most witches do is perform big spells or do a ritual. What I do is help every wounded person that shows up on my doorstep and they tend to use a lot of magic to save but I haven’t been doing that and well vampires have been proven to help.”

“How do vampires help?”

“Vampires can safely break down the magic and convert it into energy.”

“That explains why I have felt so restless lately.”

“You still want to drink my blood?”

He looks me straight in the eyes and the breath is knocked out of my lungs. His eyes are a bright and clear blue and all I see within them is a certainty. It’s swirling and mixing with adoration. No one has ever looked at me like that and it makes me melt just a little bit.

“Yes, that is if you are still willing to give it to me?”

“Yes. but like I said before we have to be careful.”

He smiles at me and reaches up to run a finger along my jaw, “As you wish witch boy.”


	7. Surprises And Realizations

**Lance’s Pov.**

Me and Keith have settled into a comfortable rhythm. I wake up and go to my classes, I no longer trip over my own feet in the process, and most days I pick up a shift at the cafe and when I get home there is usually food ready and we sit and watch Netflix while eating. Every so often I get another taste of his blood and the days after that my boss Allura always comments on my sudden enthusiasm and increase in energy. I, however, am still avoiding Pidge and Hunk, its actually quite easy, we may go to the same college but we don’t share any of our classes and its a relatively spaced out campus, it, however, has made me feel extremely guilty and I think Keith has picked up on it because he has started suggesting not so subtly that I contact them.

“Keith I am back.”

“How nice to see you after so long.”

I whip around to the familiar sarcastic voice as my eyes land on Pidge sprawled out on the couch typing away on her laptop as if nothing is out of place and it makes me nervous but relaxes me at the same time.

“Heeeyyy Pidge, what are you doing here?”

“Came to visit Keith and then was informed you were still here and decided to stick around and see how you are doing.”

“Did Keith tell you what happened?”

“Just said you are a vampire now and that is why you have been avoiding us.”

“Sorry.”

“Its okay Lance just maybe next time don’t give me and Hunk a heart attack by having Keith inform us you are alive but not giving us any background information.”

“Yeah, you have a point there.”

She smiles, her fingers never stopping over the keyboard and it brings a smile onto my face. The door opens and Keith walks in with a book in his hands. He doesn’t even look up for even makes a remark at the two of us. He walks straight past without even looking up or acknowledging us. I grab the back of his shirt and he stops and looks up at me with a confused look on his face, a question in his eyes and on the tip of his tongue.

“A little warning next time you spring a visit on me.”

“She was visiting me and you needed to talk to her anyway.”

I frown and he gives me a half-assed smile before trying to retreat and go back to his reading.

“What ya reading there Mullet?’

“Words.”

“Real funny, what book are you reading, some witchy thing with spells and crystals and stuff.”

“I am more than just a witch you know. Its called Strange The Dreamer.”

I open my mouth to speak but he rips himself out of my lose grip before storming towards his room. I want to go after him but I get the sense that it would be a bad idea and Pidge is here so I would never hear the end of it.

“What’s his problem?”

“Something about his brother Shiro being the reason his latest order is late and something about he really needs it.”

“He has a brother?”

“Lance where do you sleep cause surly Keith would have kicked you out his bed?”

“Yeah he did after the first night, I stay in the spare bedroom.”

She nods and I go back to staring his door. I am in the spare bedroom where he would usually put the people that he helps except I am in there and no one has come by in a while and I know that was his main income so how is he able to buy anything? 


End file.
